Timey- Wimey Complications
by Firestone Piper
Summary: Rose Tyler is back! The result of another dimension cannon in the form of a ring. But when Donna discovers that she has three days to get Doctor and Rose together, or Rose will be gone forever, well, things take an interesting turn.


Rose Tyler had been stuck in an alternate universe for about a month now, and she was about ready to give up hope of ever getting back and seeing The Doctor again.

The Doctor was what you would call a Time Lord- the last of them at that.

He alone had the ability to travel through time; he was very mysterious, and he also had the ability to regenerate or come back as a different person. So far, the Doctor had done this nine times, and was on his Tenth incarnation.

All of this mattered to Rose because she used to be his companion, or human friend that traveled around with him in his time machine, also known as the TARDIS.

All of this went through Rose's head as she woke up, stretched, and shuffled across the floor of her house and into the kitchen.

She tried not to think about the Doctor much.

She knew in the bottom of her heart, even if she did not want to accept it, that she would never see him again.

No doubt he already has a new companion. She thought to herself sadly as she grabbed the cereal out of the cabinet.

Things had been depressing for it had seemed like she and the Doctor were heading towards being a couple, but that had all ended when she had gotten trapped in Pete's World universe. Where her father never died, but she was never born. Thinking about the Doctor had made her sad.

She promised herself at that moment that she would do everything in her power to get back to the Doctor.

She had to come up with a plan. She thought as she poured the cereal into a bowl.

As she sat in a chair and munched on Captain Crunch, a plan began to from in her mind.

* * *

"RUN DONNA!" The Doctor yelled at his red haired companion, as the two ran as quick as they could, and picking up the pace out of pure adrenaline as a wall of fire descended on Donna and him.

"No chiz Sherlock." replied Donna irritably, running for all she was worth.

The Tenth Doctor happened to spot an open door. Possibly he and Donna could run into the room and take another route to escape the fire.

"Come on Donna! In here!" Yelled the Doctor. The pair ran full speed into the room and found a door outside.

The two collapsed on the grass right out of the door, breathing heavily from running so hard. They failed to notice the two Daleks, coming towards them.

" Ex-ter-min-ate." said one of the Daleks, shooting a laser at the Doctor.

The Doctor was taken by surprise. He yelped, jumped to his feet and took out his Sonic Screwdriver.

* * *

Rose was out in the Alternate Dimension, looking for a portal to take her back to the regular world, and more importantly, the Doctor.

The odd little tidbit was, she thought that she had found one.

She was searching in the sand of the infamous Bad Wolf Bay.

It had taken her about an hour to drive here from her house, but it was obviously worth it.

Rose sifted through the sand, digging up that odd ring she had looked like a teleport device, as it was glowing.

The second Rose tried the ring on, she vanished.

When she opened her eyes again, she was on a time ship she knew all too well.

She was back on the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor, having destroyed all of the Daleks, was walking with Donna back to the TARDIS.

The two were still recovering from the fight, and were glad when that familiar blue box came into view.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door opened.

He stepped in, not noticing Rose at first.

They had come to this place because something had called the Tardis here like a magnet.

Then they had looked in that building, and had to run from the fire.

The doctor fiddled with the controls for a bit, still not noticing the silent Rose standing behind him.

Finally the doctor turned around. "So Donna where do you-" he paused, seeing Rose, his expression one of shock.

"Rose?" he asked, his mouth twisting into a grin. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah." said Rose, her face stretched into a wide smile as well.

"And who is this?." asked Rose, finally noticing the Doctor's companion, Donna Nobel, who was still standing by the entrance to the TARDIS.

"Ahh. Rose meet Donna, Donna meet Rose." said the Doctor, distractedly, as if he wasn't trying to lose his train of thought.

Then he noticed the ring.

"What is that," he said to Rose, "There, on your finger."

Rose took the ring off and examined it. "I found this ring in the alternate .. It was glowing blue, and naturally I was curious, I picked it up and it brought me

here."

"Brilliant." said the Doctor, and you could pretty much see the gears turning in the Timelord's head.

"Yeah I suppose it is. " said Rose, and Donna, who was still standing by the entrance, was trying her hardest not to laugh at the fact that Doctor and Rose were both grinning like idiots.

"Definitely." said the Doctor, and Donna wasn't surprised when he closed the space between him and Rose and the two met in a hug.

If she didn't know any better, she would guess that the Doctor was in love with this girl.

Keen to see if her suspicions were correct, she began to think of ways of figuring out if she was right.

The doctor was an alien. Perhaps he had a love potion of some sort.

In spite of herself, Rose felt her cheeks turning the color of crimson as she and the Doctor hugged.

"So." said the Doctor, his face still lit up like it was Christmas, "where do you want to go Rose?" It seemed just like old times.

"What about Paris?" Rose said, imagining the Effiel Tower, and the Arc de Triumph.

"Paris it is. Now Allons-y!" said the Doctor as he pulled a lever. and the TARDIS traveled to France.

When it landed, Donna was the first one out the door.

"Oh my." she said faintly, looking at the sight of the lit up Eiffel tower by night.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" said the Doctor, walking out of the TARDIS and looking expectantly at Rose.

Weird. thought Donna. It's almost as if he is trying to impress her.

Well, who needs a love potion? she thought. She was getting all the evidence that Rose and the Doctor were in love right here right now.

"Ohh.. Defiantly, and romantic, don't you think." Rose said, more likely than not realizing what she saying.

"Oh...Um... yeah. Defiantly romantic. Loads of romance all over the place." said the Doctor, smiling like a idiot again.

Donna really wanted to bang her head against something.

It was so bloody obvious! Why weren't they together? That's when She realized Da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt.

She had never met a couple more in denial then these two. It was very frustrating. Smiling to herself, she came up with a plan.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go sightseeing. Meet you two back here in about two hours?" she said.

"Go on then." said the Doctor, and that's when he noticed Rose's stomach growling.

If he hadn't turned around to face Rose at that point in time, he might have noticed Donna Nobel's smirk as she walked away, sure that Doctor and Rose would be together by the end of the night.

"Are you hungry? " Doctor asked Rose, taking her hand and motioning with the other to a small restaurant.

"Well. As you would say, Allons-y." said Rose, and the two walked together into the restaurant

Donna was walking when she found a letter lying on the street.

She grabbed it, and it was sealed so she ripped the envelope open and took the letter out.

Listen to me! This is urgent Donna Nobel! Yes, I know who you are.

Rose Tyler has been transported by the ring, which is a dimension canon, back to this dimension.

This will give her five days. Five days in this dimension, and then she goes back. For good. Now, there is a way to stop this. All you have to do is get the Doctor and Rose together, and she will be able to stay. Yes, I know I sound completely mad right now, but hear me out. This is the only way. It creates a link with this world she can- You know what? Enough with the explaining, you know what you have to do.

Good Luck.


End file.
